


honey, you're my golden star (let me treasure you)

by galactic_chiroptera



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Soft Dom Edd, edd calls matt jellybean and it's sickeningly sweet, fluffy pwp, is soft domming a thing? it is now, ish, seriously brush your teeth after you read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_chiroptera/pseuds/galactic_chiroptera
Summary: “Do me a favor,” he said, almost conversationally (and with much more confidence than he really felt), kneeling in front of Matt and letting the blazer slide from his shoulders.“Don’t watch me. Keep your eyes on yourself in the mirror, okay?”





	honey, you're my golden star (let me treasure you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkmoonwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmoonwriter/gifts).



> hey your girl is back with some more porn for my gal pal who decided there's simply Not Enough EddMatt in the universe
> 
> enjoy, ya heathen

Matt’s jacket was too big on him. 

Really, nothing to be surprised at. But as Edd stood in front of the mirror, the green blazer wrapped around him, he couldn’t help but tug at the sides to pull it a little more snug to his body, creating the illusion that it fit as he twisted to observe himself from another angle. It was one of the rare occasions that Matt had opted to leave this at home, and Edd intended to make the most of it.

His legs were bare where they emerged from below it at mid-thigh, long enough to cover his backside but short enough to allow a teasing length exposed. He’d never been one to produce much body hair, unlike some people ( _ cough _ Tom _ cough _ ), and the layer of light peach fuzz was something he didn’t quite know how to feel about. Oh, well. Matt seemed to like it. 

In fact, Matt never kept it a secret how much he liked all the little flaws, blemishes, and insecurities Edd always seemed to obsess over. Sometimes, he caught Edd on bad days, leaned against the bathroom counter, prodding and pinching at the too-soft layer over his stomach or neck. On days like that Matt would gently pry his hands away, kneel down, and lavish the area with kisses and worship, marking the skin until Edd was shaking under him and gasping his name. Usually he’d be embarrassed, but Matt seemed to enjoy it just as much as Edd did, so he supposed it was fine. 

It took him an embarrassingly long time and a bit of counsel from Tord that Matt, in fact, had a  _ thing _ for it. For praising him, using just his touch and his voice to take him apart piece by piece until he was a shivering mess. For all that people thought he was self-centered, he never left Edd feeling insecure. Which brought him to where he was now. It was, Edd had decided, his turn to lavish Matt with attention. 

As if summoned by his thoughts, Edd watched the reflection of their bedroom door open, and Matt stepped in, looping his scarf over the hook on the back of the door. 

Then he turned around, and his eyebrows jumped to his hairline. 

Edd met his gaze in the mirror, offering a rather shy little smile and unable to keep the slight flush from rising in his cheeks. “Hey, jellybean,” he greeted with a little finger wave.

“Hey,” Matt replied, approaching him and sliding his arms around Edd’s middle. “What’s this all about?”

Edd made a little noncommittal noise, shrugging. “I’unno. Saw it sitting around and wanted to try it on.” His smile grew a little when the pulled-together lapels of the jacket separated a small bit to expose his chest, and he watched the way Matt’s gaze pulled to the motion like a magnet. 

“Looks good on you,” Matt murmured, lowering his head to press a kiss into the crook of his neck. Edd hummed, tilting his head to allow him better access and letting his eyes drift shut. 

When he felt the hands around his waist drift lower he snapped out of his contented daze, spinning abruptly to face Matt, who looked bewildered at the sudden movement. “Nuh-uh,” Edd chided, sliding one hand up Matt’s chest in what he hoped was a seductive gesture. He used that same hand to push him backwards, step by step, until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he was forced to sit down.

“Edd-?” Matt began, but Edd cut him off, leaning down and kissing him to silence him. 

“Do me a favor,” he said, almost conversationally (and with much more confidence than he really felt), kneeling in front of Matt and letting the blazer slide from his shoulders. Matt tracked the motion with his gaze, which was quickly growing dark with arousal. “Don’t watch me. Keep your eyes on yourself in the mirror, okay?” 

“What’s brought this on?” Matt asked, but his voice cut off in a soft breath as Edd’s hands slid below the hem of his shirt, pushing it upwards. He hushed him, biting back a smile. 

“You heard me. Eyes on the mirror, love.” 

Letting out a shaky breath as his gaze lifted to the mirror, Matt’s hand settled on the curve of Edd’s shoulder, thumb rubbing into the muscle there.

“You always take such good care of me,” Edd murmured, leaning in to press a kiss to Matt’s stomach and noting the way the muscles of his abdomen jumped where his lips touched it. “You’re always so gentle, and sweet, and amazing.  _ I  _ wanna take care of  _ you  _ tonight.” Matt’s breath caught at the praise, hips twitching a little as Edd reached up to unbutton and unzip his pants. 

He drew out the length he was so familiar with, already hardening in his hand. Casting a brief peek up at Matt to make sure he was still watching the mirror and not him, he leaned in to drag his tongue up the vein running along the bottom. Above him, Matt let out a low gasp, eyes fluttering a little. “Darling-” He cut off with a groan as Edd swallowed him down without preamble, hips making an aborted movement into the sudden wet heat. 

Edd took it in stride, his own eyes sliding shut as he took it down until his nose was pressed to the skin of Matt’s navel, the scent and feel and taste of him overloading Edd’s senses. He bobbed and sucked, simply enjoying the musky weight of it on his tongue.

He drew back after a minute or two once he felt the thighs under his hands begin to tremble, pulling off, and licked his lips as he gazed up at Matt. “You taste good,” he said, voice already raspy, and couldn’t help the little smirk that crossed his face at the way Matt’s shoulders tightened as if he longed to look down. He could really get used to this. “I should do this more often. Sucking you off, that is. I don't get to do it enough.” 

Matt’s eyes squeezed shut like the words were too much. “Edd, please,” he pleaded, and Edd took a strange amount of pleasure in how breathless his voice was already.   


“Please what, beautiful?” And suddenly he was standing, out of reach when Matt’s eyes flew open to search for him. 

“Just- I don’t know. Please.” He almost sounded frustrated, and Edd finally took pity on him, letting Matt’s jacket fall the last little bit so it dropped to the ground, pooling at his feet. He approached Matt with the hint of a sway in his hips, hoping it was attractive and he didn’t look like he was trying to imitate a goose. 

He pushed him backwards, just enough to turn and sink into his lap, feeling Matt’s length settle against him, as if it belonged there. He met his gaze in the mirror, and a brief look surprised him at how dark his own gaze was, smoky and almost unfamiliar. “Now. I want you to watch yourself, not me, okay? Can you do that for me, love?” His voice was barely above a purr, rocking his hips back so into Matt’s and making them both gasp. “I want you to see how pretty you look when I ride you. I always get to see your face, I want you to think it’s as gorgeous as I do.” Without warning, he lifted his hips, reaching back to adjust Matt’s cock before sinking onto it, glad he’d taken the time to prepare himself before Matt got home. 

The sensation of being filled so suddenly and easily was something Edd would never get used to. As he heard Matt let out a groan behind him, his eyes fluttering shut and hands flying to Edd's hips, he couldn't help but make a needy sound of his own. 

“You're-” Matt cut off again with a harsh gasp as Edd rolled his hips, settling further into his lap and driving his length even deeper. “When did you-” 

“Earlier,” he whispered, casting a cheeky grin over his shoulder. “Before you got home.” 

“You  _ planned _ this?” Edd felt Matt twitch inside him, and the former bit his lower lip with a soft whine. The latter sounded breathlessly delighted at the mere thought, hands travelling up his sides almost reverently. “You little minx.”

Huffing a laugh, Edd leaned back until his back was flush against Matt's chest. He watched Matt's chin hook over his shoulder in their reflection, and didn't miss that his eyes were still obediently on the mirror. “I thought about you, you know,” he said, trying to keep his tone even and conversational even as he raised himself, then dropped himself down again. Matt's mouth dropped open, eyes fluttering a little as a surprised squeak of pleasure escaped Edd.

“I always do,” he continued, repeating the motion. Matt's brow drew in, a flush steadily rising on his cheeks. “Thought about doing this, taking you apart the same way you always manage to do to me. You're so good to me, Matty, I love you.” 

“Jesus, Edd-” Matt's hips snapped up to meet his, tugging him down into the motion at the same time. 

Edd crashed his train of thought almost immediately. He tossed his head back onto Matt's shoulder, crying out and helplessly trying to meet the pace he set. “Don't watch me,” he managed to choke out, meeting Matt's gaze in the mirror. The latter’s eyes dropped, fixing on the spot where his cock disappeared into the smaller body again and again. 

“You- oh god, Matty, please-” His eyes rolled back when one thrust managed to angle  _ just right _ , voice cutting off into a high keen. “God, you feel so good, you always feel so-”

Trying desperately to regain the upper hand, Edd arched his back just enough to take the constant pressure off that spot, whining softly at the loss. With his brain back in the proper head, he managed to take control of the pace again. He ignored the confused look Matt cast him. 

“This isn't about me, you hear me?” he purred, tipping his head so his lips grazed Matt's ear with every word. “This is about you.” He gripped his chin, fingers teasing and featherlight as he directed his face towards their reflection once more. “Look at this. You're not even undressed and you've got me this close already.” He punctuated his words with a grinding roll of his hips, drawing a gasp from Matt. “I always love the way your freckles look when you're all flushed like this. Makes them stand out more, y'know? N’ when your makeup starts getting all smudgy ‘cause you're fucking me so good- that's the hottest thing.” Matt let out a whine, the movement of his hips growing the slightest bit erratic at his words. 

Edd's thighs started to tremble with the effort of keeping the teasing, dragging pace he'd chosen. Matt seemed to sense this, the small opening in Edd's act, and pounced on it, gripping his hips tighter and driving up into him. The smaller let out a choked-off cry, fingers sinking into ginger hair. “God, fuck- Matty-!” Those three simple words were a testament to, despite the façade, how far gone Edd really was. 

Matt snaked his arms around Edd’s waist, yanking him close and pistoning upwards. A few thrusts later and Edd was coming, mouth dropping open in a silent scream. Matt wasn’t far behind, burying himself deep and coming with a harsh gasp that resembled Edd’s name. His eyes remained fixed on the mirror the whole time, tracing the curves and lines of their bodies, memorizing the pretty picture they made together. 

When Edd finally managed to come back down to earth, it was to Matt’s softening cock slipping out of him, and gentle hands maneuvering them both backwards onto the bed. On instinct he curled around Matt, ignoring the sticky mess between them that would be hell to clean up later. 

“Can I ask again what the  _ hell  _ brought that little display on?” Matt murmured into Edd’s hair, contented amusement tinging his voice. Edd shifted a little, looking up at him.

“I told you,” he said, a tiny smile playing at his lips. “You’re always telling me how good and pretty I am when we do stuff like this. I wanted…” A flush tinted his cheeks, oddly out of place. “I wanted you to feel the same. Was it… okay?”   


Matt watched him for a few beats, then hauled him in to kiss him. “You’re adorable,” he said delightedly when they parted. “Of course it was  _ okay.  _ More than, in fact.”

“Good.” A smile spread over his face, unbridled. 

Then he settled back against Matt’s chest, now bare, snuggled in tight, and closed his eyes. 


End file.
